Nightmarish Wonderland
by xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx
Summary: After Alice Liddell leaves Wonderland, everything changes for the worst. Darkness spreading across all over Wonderland during her absence, turning it into a nightmarish world. What would happen if she comes back? Would she save Wonderland from darkness or die by it? ADOPTED FROM KNOW IT ALL HERMIONE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After Alice Liddell leaves Wonderland, everything changes for the worst. Darkness spreading across all over Wonderland during her absence, turning it into a nightmarish world. Story from** **Know it all Hermione, got the idea for this fanfic from the horror PC game of Alice in Wonderland , the game is called "American McGee's Alice"**

**ADOPTED FROM KNOW IT ALL HERMIONE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Joker/Clover/ Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

"I wish you would stay Alice, I love you." said Peter White, his arms wrapped around Alice's body in a hug.

Alice Liddell hugged Peter back, tears were going down her cheeks. She wished that she could stay but she had a life in her own world, a loving older sister who was waiting for her, she had to wake up out of this wonderful wonderland. She was going to miss all of her beloved friends that she had made, especially Peter, she would miss him most of all.

A couple of months after the ball she had fallen in love with Peter and they were now together , she had refused to leave the clock tower where Julius worked and lived but Peter and her visited each other all the time .

She broke the hug and took a step back from the man she loved, she stared at him. His long bunny ears were drooping slightly with sadness, and despite been the trigger happy role-holder that he was ,he was crying.

Guilt filled Alice's eyes, "I ...I ...Can't ...I'm sorry Peter", she said as tears of her own fell down her cheeks.

"Have you said all your goodbyes?" Peter asked her.

Alice nodded, she had said farewell to all of her friends, all of them had shown their sadness at her leaving the game in their own ways. It had been extremely difficult to say goodbye.

Peter gave a sad sigh, and then said "If you are ready to go, you should drink it now and then after you close your eyes you will wake up in your own world."

Alice stared at him and tears fell down her face, "Peter can you do it like last time please?" she asked tearfully.

Peter stared at her tearful face and then smiled sadly with tears of his own streaming down his handsome face.

"Of course Alice" he said before holding out his hand for Alice to give him the vial with Alice's way home stored inside of it , the vial was full up to the top .

Peter took out the top and drank the contents of the vial but didn't swallow it, instead he then claimed Alice's lips in a kiss. He kissed her passionately, putting all of his love into it, while also making her drink the potion, tears were cascading down both their faces.

When Alice opened her eyes next she was where she had fallen asleep in her family's backyard, she was back home in her own world.

She sat up, "What a very vivid dream" she said to herself, getting up to her feet and brushing the dirt off the blue and white dress that she thought didn't suit her at all.

She suddenly heard a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Alice, I got that deck of cards, did you have a good sleep" the voice said.

Alice raised her head and saw that the voice belonged to her older sister Lorina, her sister was smiling kindly at her and in her hands was a deck of cards. Alice smiled, even though she knew that she had only been asleep for a short while, it felt to her that she hadn't seen her sister in a very long time.

Alice nodded, "It...It was a very good dream, I ...I had fun."

Her sister smiled and Alice told Lorina about her dream, about all the strange and wonderful people she had met in Wonderland and the fun times she had there.

What Alice didn't know was that in her back yard, there still was a small rabbit wearing a sad expression on his face, he was wearing a red and black checkered waistcoat and was carrying a pocket watch. He watched and listened to the two sisters for a while before turning and returning to a large hole behind a rose-bush. Once the rabbit jumped down the hole, it closed up behind him, shut once more and preventing entry into the world of Wonderland.

Years passed in both the world below and the world above, in the world below everyone who loved Alice grew sad and they missed the girl, even Blood who had grown very fond of Alice. But apart from missing Alice, everything remained the same, the time periods were still as random as ever, the seasons the same and the people who lived in it continued to live in their strange trigger happy world.

Apart from Blood Dupre and Peter White ...neither of them could seem to move on from Alice and they started to change ...and with them ...soon wonderland did too...for the worst.

Nobody in Wonderland noticed it at first or knew why it had changed, it had been very gradual, the territories in the world grew more and more with war with each other, no longer showing each other any mercy with their murderous attacks.

A lot of plants grew deadly and poisonous, some of them growing in height and growing fangs. The sky turned a horrible murky brown, in some parts of Wonderland thick fog had formed , the land had grown very dark and the plants slowly seemed to lose their colors , their colors leaving them, turning them grey and brown, even Blood's beautiful red roses .

The inhabitants of wonderland grew even more violent and murderous, even the twins Dee and Dum, they too weren't exempt from the sinister change that had happened to the world. Everyone's personalities seemed to change drastically , somehow turning into frightening versions of themselves . Apart from Peter White, he alone remained the same, he still held a place in his heart for Alice. He would visit her sometimes , regardless of the rules and the danger of his world and what it had become. Visiting Alice was the only thing that had stopped him from losing himself to the darkness that had consumed all of Wonderland .

During all these changes that happened slowly throughout Wonderland, Alice didn't know, she had thought Wonderland all a wonderful and strange dream and had eventually forgotten all about it .

She didn't know that the world that she had loved had changed the people she had loved, didn't know that her playing in the game in Wonderland and leaving it, forgetting it, had completely changed the world. The wonderful Wonderland was now a nightmarish land and it would be that way a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Joker / Clover / Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

Peter White, the Prime Minister of Wonderland stood in front of Nightmare, the Dream demon, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"No, I won't do it! I will not bring Alice back to this world!" He said glaring at Nightmare.

Nightmare stared at him through the eye that wasn't covered by the eye patch, "She needs to be here Peter, haven't you seen the condition this place is in? She is somehow responsible, not long after she left things started to change"

"I don't care. As long as Alice is safe and happy, that is all that matters. All I want is her happiness" Peter said angrily.

"Even if she has forgotten you and all of Wonderland?" Nightmare said.

Peter narrowed his eyes, "Yes "he said.

Nightmare chuckled, an eerie sound that sent chills down Peter's spine and unnerving to his long rabbit ears.

Nightmare didn't look the same anymore, he was very sickly looking, his skin almost grey, scars adorned his arms and the eye that wasn't covered by the eye patch was bloodshot.

Oh, how Nightmare had changed.

"Peter White, if you do not collect sweet little Alice, I will allow Blood Dupre to go get her, and you know how much that man has changed..."

Fear filled Peter's eyes, "No! You mustn't Nightmare! That Blood is uncontrollable, more so now, he will definitely hurt her!"

"Then bring her here, I have already made the connection "said Nightmare, an unpleasant expression across his pale face.

Peter glared at the demon, "Fine, have it your way but it won't be like last time, her life will be in danger everyday..."

Nightmare merely nodded and Peter glared at him once more before leaving for Alice.

When Peter entered Alice's world and through the great big hole that had opened up he looked around his surroundings. The hole that had appeared in Alice's world was in a grassy area with some buildings close by. He recognised it to be Alice's university; he had visited her before, without Nightmare knowing, regardless of the rules that were set for himself and the other Wonderlanders of venturing out into the other worlds. After all there were more than one way out of Wonderland.

Peter started to explore the school, he had never been far into it before, it was very big. He explored the university until he found the library, he had a suspicion that he might find his Alice here, he knew how she liked to read.

Finally he found her sitting at a table, her head resting on a book, she appeared to be asleep. Despite his situation he smiled when he saw her. He went right behind her and picked her up in his arms and started to carry her out of the library, smiling when she wrapped his arms around his chest and buried her head against his chest in her sleep.

When they were halfway there, Alice woke up, her eyes fluttering open and then blinking at the moving scenery around her.

She frowned, she could feel a pair of hands holding her as the person carried her somewhere.

'_Wha? ...What's happening?'_ Alice thought to herself in confusion. _'Why? ...Why am I been carried?...and who's...who's carrying me?'_

Alice raised her head and stared up at the face, her eyes widened. A mixture of surprise, confusion and fear filling her blue eyes, as she didn't recognize the man at all. Her heart beated wildly against the inside of her chest.

The handsome man with glasses and rabbit ears stared at her and smiled in a reassuringly way.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you Alice" he said smiling.

"Who are you? ...Where are you taking me? "Asked Alice, the man's words not easing her fear.

Even though he knew that she no longer remembered who he was, hurt and sadness flashed through Peter's eyes for a moment but then vanished. The man tightened his arms around Alice's body in a protective way, knowing what was waiting for them at the place where they were going.

"Alice, my name is Peter White, you ...you will find out where we are going when we get there" Peter said.

"Do I get a choice?" the girl asked.

Peter shook his head, "I'm sorry..." he said, his voice sounding apologetic.

A moment of silence passed between them as Alice was carried. Alice stared at Peter's chest while she was been carried ,she had decided that she wasn't going to try escape as there was something about Peter White that felt familiar and somehow she knew that he wouldn't hurt her .

She frowned as she tried to remember, at long last they reached their destination. Peter pushed aside a part of a bush and Alice looked up, Peter had a look of self loathing on his face, she briefly wondered why. She turned to the direction of the hole and her eyes widened, were they going to go down it? Fear filled her eyes once more.

"Alice I need you to hang on tight, we're going to go down this hole. Please don't be afraid, I will protect you." said Peter.

Alice's eyes widened, was this man mad? She started to struggle now, her arms unwrapped from the man's chest, panicked and scared at what this man was going to do.

"Let me go! Put me down!" she cried out, fear and anger in her voice.

Peter stared at her, he tightened his grip on her again but no so tight that he would hurt her and then after a moment he jumped. Alice let out a scream as they fell down the hole, wrapped her arms tightly around Peter's body once more and clenched her eyes shut as they fell further down the dark hole.

After what seemed like hours to Alice they landed on the ground, Peter with his arms still tightly wrapped protectively around the girl in his arms. Alice opened her eyes, blinking several times before letting go of Peter but Peter didn't let go of her.

Alice looked around her and saw that she and Peter White were in an open barren land. Horror and fear filled her eyes as she observed her surroundings. The scenery around her looked like it belonged to some kind of nightmare, a horrible twisted nightmare. The sky that looked down on them was a disgusting murky brown, there were no bright or colourful plant life to be seen around her, instead all of the plants that she could see they were all either grey or brown. There were some plants that appeared to have life of their own and they looked like that if something were to go near them that they would attack. Some of the plants had fangs and were of great height overlooking everything, alot of the plants looked to be very poisonous. And if all of that wasn't horrible enough to look at , Alice was finding it quite hard to breathe at the moment , she was sure if she was going to be stuck here for a while that she would grow used to the stench , the stench of decay , death and smoke .

In her shock and horror Alice didn't notice Peter getting up and standing with her still in his arms, he started walking.

"I'm sorry that I brought you here my dear Alice...I'm so sorry" Peter said quietly as he walked.

After a while Peter started to run , when he finally got to the place where he was going to he stopped and put Alice down on her feet , she wobbled on her feet for a few moments before Peter placed his hands upon her shoulders steadying her . Alice raised her head up to Peter's, Peter smiled at her sadly, there were tears streaming down Alice's face.

"It's alright Alice, I'll protect you." Peter whispered before taking away his hands and getting out a pocket watch, transforming it into a gun.

This one action caused Alice's eyes to widen again, caution and fear filling them. She turned her blue eyes to stare at the building in front of them, it was a tall clock tower. She stood there quietly as Peter then knocked on the door before he pulled Alice closer to him. It was a few moments until they both heard hurried footsteps going to the door, the sound of locks been unlocked and a man opened the door, his eyes widened when he saw both of them standing there. Looking from Alice, shaky on her feet and with tears falling down her face to Peter who was holding Alice protectively by his side and with his gun in one of his gloved hands, a glare on his face.

"Come in" The man said, not taking his wide eyes away from the pair in front of him.

"Alice, come on" Peter said.

Alice nodded slightly and entered the clock tower, Peter stared at her with sad eyes before following her inside of the clock tower, shutting the door and locking it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Joker / Clover / Heart no Kuni no Alice **

* * *

Once Alice and Peter were inside of the clock tower the man stared at Alice, his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe that Alice was standing there in front of him. He was silent for a few moments before he said "What are you doing here Alice?"

Alice though shaking terribly and with tears falling down her cheeks, "This ...this man, Peter ...Peter White... took me here" Her voice shook as she answered the man.

Alice crossed her arms tightly across her chest to try to calm down her shaking and her sobs that were threatening to escape from her lips, "Who are you?" She added softly.

The man blinked and surprise filled his eyes, "What ...What are you talking about Alice? You know who I am"

Alice shook her head slowly, "No ...No, I don't and...and ...And I don't really know who Peter White is either, he ...he only gave me his name."

The man frowned, slight confusion in his eyes "Don't you remember us Alice?" he asked after a moment.

Alice shook her head, looking confused.

The man sighed, sadness slowly filling his eyes, "My name is Julius Monrey, I am the owner of this clock tower, Alice and the man at your side is Peter White, he is the Prime Minister of Wonderland."

Alice stared at him with confused eyes, "Wonderland?"

Julius sighed again, "White take her upstairs to her room to rest for a while, I haven't changed a thing. She can have all the explanations she wants when she wakes" He said.

Peter nodded, "Thank you" he said quietly.

Peter then took the upset girl upstairs to her bedroom, it looked the same as it had before, Julius had remained downstairs probably still shocked at Alice's return to Wonderland. After several moments Peter started to hear loud noises coming from downstairs, Peter gave a sigh and turned to Alice. Alice was staring at the door with fear filled eyes while Peter looked at her sadly.

"Alice, everything will be explained to you after you rest, okay? There are some clothes in the wardrobe for you to wear while you sleep, though I'm not entirely sure if they will still fit you." said Peter.

Alice nodded slowly, and said quietly "Can you leave while I change please and then let me sleep? You should check on the man downstairs, I heard some noises."

Peter smiled at her, "Of course my dear Alice, if you wish me to check on Monrey I will."

Peter then walked over to her, pressed a loving kiss to Alice's forehead and then returned downstairs.

After a few moments Alice changed into a nightdress, then she turned off the light switch and climbed into the bed. She cried herself to sleep, still afraid and still confused at what had happened and when she woke up she found out that she wasn't in the bed that she had fallen asleep in.

Darkness was surrounding her and everything was absolutely quiet, fear started to wash through her again. She almost screamed when she heard a voice behind her and the sound of footsteps growing louder as they got closer to her.

"Hello Alice, long time no see" said a male's voice when the sound of the footsteps stopped. .

The voice sent shivers down her spine and she started to shake again.

"Ah...you're afraid..." the voice commented, the voice sounded amused.

The man chuckled, his laugh sounding frightening to her ears. Alice felt a warm breeze near her side and flinched when she felt someone's breath against the back of her neck, a pair of hands also suddenly grasping her shoulders, she hoped that this man, whoever he was wouldn't hurt her.

With her eyes wide and filled with fear she asked in a shaky voice "Who ...who are you?"

The man behind her tightened his grip on her shoulders causing Alice to wince with pain, "Alice you never should have left wonderland." He said quietly.

Despite her fear and confusion Alice frowned "What? ...What do you mean? I've never been to this place before. Please remove your hands from me"

She heard the man chuckle again, "Alice, it seems you have forgotten us but that is fine, it can be fixed with a little potion."

The man from behind her removed his hands and after a few moments she heard him snap his fingers, the darkness disappeared and they were surrounded by white. Nothing but white and them.

A small scream shot out of her throat when she saw the man's appearance, she covered her mouth with a hand and stepped backwards. The man smirked, "I am called Nightmare and you are in a dream" he said.

The man, Nightmare had an eye patch over one of his eyes; the other eye was completely bloodshot. His skin was extremely pale, almost grey and he was tall, also his body was skeletonally thin, as well as the rest of his body. His arms were littered with scars, some of the scars overlapping on both arms. The scars looked like they had been caused by a knife and they were all around his arms. His dark purple hair went down to his shoulders, framed his face and looked unkempt and oily. He was wearing long black pants, black boots and a black sleeveless jacket with no shirt underneath. The entire of both of his arms were uncovered revealing the many scars that decorated all over his arms.

Nightmare stepped forwards to Alice, a creepy grin on his face. Alice stepped backwards from him and flinched. This action for some reason just furthered Nightmare's grin across his face. He took out two vials of potion out from a pocket of his jacket. He held them out both in the palm of one of his hands.

"The clear potion will make you a player again in this world and the red potion will give you your memories back of this place. You will have to drink them both if you want help save this world and to remember your friends again" Nightmare explained to her .

Alice stepped forwards hesitantly and picked up the vials out of one of the man's hands , she looked at the vials with confused eyes. She just stared at them silently while the frightening man called Nightmare watched her and while she stared at the vials she thought to herself.

The men Peter White and Julius Monrey seemed to know who she was and both were upset when they saw that she didn't know them, maybe she had just forgotten them? It could be possible, but none of this made any sense at all. She didn't understand how a place so horrifying could exist and Peter White , all the while in the short time he had been with her since she woke up been carried by him he appeared almost afraid for her safety.

Alice took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm herself down she wrapped one of her hands around both of the vials and held on to them tightly.

"What?...What do you mean by save this world? And what do you mean by remember your friends again?" Alice asked, her voice filled with confusion.

Nightmare just grinned, a twisted grin, he didn't answer her questions but said "All will be revealed in due time sweet Alice, have White and Monrey tell you. I am certain Mr White will tell you anything and do anything if it's for you."

Nightmare then bowed in a mocking sort of way and snapped his fingers yet again causing himself to disappear and the almost blinding white background to disappear. Alice woke up several moments later, she looked around herself and to her relief she was back in the bedroom that she had fallen asleep in.

'_It was only a dream.' _she thought to herself, feeling slightly irritated.

The dream had felt very real and the man in it had been very creepy but also annoying since all the answers he gave her was more questions for her to figure out. She laid her head back down against the pillow and soon fell asleep, hoping that she wouldn't dream again about that cryptic man with the horrible scars again.

She didn't have much time to sleep though as after only a few minutes of sleeping she heard the sound of footsteps, hurried footsteps . The noise woke her up and soon the bedroom door burst open revealing Peter White, the man who had taken her to this horrible place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

Alice raised herself up from the bed and saw that Peter looked worried.

"Alice, are you alright? I heard you scream from downstairs" said Peter as he quickly moved to her side.

"Huh? What? I screamed?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, you did, so naturally I returned to you as soon as I could. Was it a nightmare Alice?"

"Yes, I suppose it was, parts of it was rather frightening" Alice replied.

Peter sat down on the bed and sat beside her, he gave her a look over and smiled with relief as he saw that Alice was much calmer now.

"Well, I'm glad you're calmer now Alice, I was really worried about you and despite the way that Monrey is now he was worried about you too." Said Peter.

Alice stared at Peter, she frowned, "I'm sorry" she said.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. This ...this world has become a very frightening and dangerous place since you were here last."

Alice nodded. "Is that man alright Peter? I heard some loud noises before"

Peter stared at her , "Yes , he's alright , he just gets a bit violent sometimes when he gets emotional that's all but don't worry I calmed him down ."

Alice looked down to the bed "That's good" she said.

"Um...Peter can ...can I ask a question?" she asked a moment later and looking back up to Peter, staring at him in the eyes.

Peter smiled tenderly, "Of course"

"Who's Nightmare?"

Peter frowned, "He's a dream demon Alice, he's in charge of dreams in Wonderland. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I sort of had a dream about him? Wait! Does that mean that that dream I had was real?"

Surprise flashed through Peter's eyes for a moment before turning to worry, "What? He didn't hurt you did he?" he said looking at Alice with concern.

Alice looked at Peter, "Just a bit, he hurt my shoulders but I'm fine, I can't get hurt in dream after all."

Peter cursed and then went forwards to Alice, he stared at her shoulders and saw that her shoulders were uninjured. Relief flashed through him for a brief moment.

"What did he tell you Alice? " Peter asked.

Alice gave a sigh, "Not much actually, he told me his name and that I was in a dream and he gave me two vials of medicine. He said the clear one would make me a player again in this world and the red one would give me back my memories and he said that you and Mr Monrey would explain everything to me."

"He gave you potions Alice? Where are they?"

Alice looked at him, and said "Well, um at the end of the dream I had them my hand"

Alice frowned for a moment when she suddenly realized that there was something in her hands, she unwrapped her hand and looked down and saw two glass vials in her hands.

She looked to Peter, he was staring at her with a kind smile on his face "Alice I will leave you for a moment to get changed into some new clothes, myself and Monrey will be downstairs, we will explain everything to you when you join us."

Alice nodded, "Okay Peter" she said before wrapping her hands around the vials again, clutching them both.

Peter then left the room, leaving the girl to get dressed in day clothes .He returned downstairs to where Julius was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, gripping his hair tightly. Peter's eyes narrowed into a glare and he transformed his pocket watch into a gun, pointing it at the dark blue haired man's head.

"Snap out of it now or I will put a bullet in your head" Peter threatened, his eyes deadly serious.

Julius raised his head out of his shaking hands "I'm sorry" the man muttered.

Peter didn't lower the gun,"I apologize, I just do not want you to hurt my Alice or frighten her "he explained.

The other man gave a sigh, "I am fine now White, I will not hurt her. You don't need to point that at me" he said.

There was a few moments of silence between the two men, Peter didn't lower his gun "I can not take any chances, everyone has changed so much" he said.

Julius looked away from Peter, a shameful expression etched across his face.

They both soon heard some footsteps and they looked towards the sound, Alice was standing near the entrance of the room. Peter quickly lowered his gun so not to scare his Alice but he didn't put the weapon away.

Alice was wearing what she had been wearing before she had went to bed, jeans and a bright blue t- shirt.

"Hello Alice how was your sleep?" asked Julius, a slight smile on his face as he saw Alice walking into the room.

Alice regarded him with a cautious look, slightly filled with fear, "Um...I sort of had a nightmare" she said.

Alice explained again about her nightmare.

"Alice what do you want to do about these potions? As Nightmare said the red one will indeed give you back your memories and the clear one will make you a player again" asked Julius.

"I ...I think I want to drink that memory one, if what you're saying is true and I have been here before but forgotten then I want to remember."

"Ok, Alice if you are sure then drink the red potion."

Alice nodded, she then picked up the vial with the red liquid inside it and brought it to her lips, she hesitated for a moment before drinking the potion. Once she drank it all, she waited a few moments, waiting for something to happen. Soon something happened, Alice brought her hands to her head and she cried out in pain.

"Alice!" shouted out both Julius and Peter.

Peter rushed around the desk and stood in front of Alice, he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her hair.

"It'll be alright Alice, I'm here" he said.

After a while the pain in Alice's head receded and she looked up to Peter who was staring at her as he held her. Then her eyes went wide and everything went black for her as she fell unconscious in Peter's arms.

"Alice!"cried out Peter.

Peter picked Alice up in his arms, he turned around and glared at Julius.

"Why is Alice unconscious?" Peter asked, his eyes narrowed with fury at the watch maker.

Julius was staring at Alice with worried eyes, "Relax White, she has only fainted. I am sure when you wake her up she will be fine" said Julius.

"She better be Watchmaker"

Julius sighed, "Try and wake her up so we can explain the situation to her and answer any questions that she has."

Peter nodded and Julius cleared the desk of the objects on it, Peter laid down Alice's body on the desk gently on her back.

Peter turned to Julius, he stared at him with his eyes narrowed, "Leave the room, give Alice and I some space"

Julius nodded and left the room, Peter sat down on the desk close to Alice.

"I missed you so much Alice" he whispered, a loving smile on his face.

He placed his hands at her shoulders and kissed her on the lips, after taking his lips from hers he then waited patiently for Alice to wake up. Alice soon woke up, her eyes blinking and staring up at Peter who was staring down at her with a loving, worried expression on his face.

"Peter?"

Peter smiled at her, "Are you alright Alice? Do you remember me now?"

Alice nodded and raised herself slowly up to a sitting position, she stared at him and bit her bottom lip for a quick moment before throwing her arms around Peter and kissing him on the lips. Peter was kissing her back almost at once, she tasted just like he remembered. Knowing that Alice would want some answers though he broke the short kiss and cupped her face with his hands.

"I'm sorry I forgot you Peter" Alice said.

"That's alright my love, that doesn't matter anymore"Peter said, wiping away the girl's tears.

Tears fell from Alice's eyes, "I'm so sorry, it's probably all my fault for how Wonderland is the way it is now" Alice cried.

A deep voice came from near the door, "Don't be ridiculous! It is not your fault!"

Alice and Peter both looked to where they had heard the voice.

Julius was standing near the door a look of disapproval on his face as he stared at Alice

"Ju-Julius!" Alice cried out.

She got out of Peter's hold and went to Julius, hugging him tightly. Julius stared at Peter, Peter was glaring at Julius for causing his Alice to escape from him and he was staring cautiously at the other man.

"So I see you remember everything now" said Julius, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the girl as she cried into his chest.

Alice nodded and after a few moments Julius gently broke the hug and held her out in front of him, Alice stared at Julius.

"Alice there is some things you have to know now that you're back, a lot is different this time, everyone is different this time. You cannot afford to be friendly and careless towards the people you once knew here" Julius said before removing his hands from her and then going behind his desk, sitting behind it again.

Alice had her head bowed down to the ground now , tears falling down her face while Peter was glaring at Julius looking even more angry .

Julius gave a sigh and said "I'm sorry Alice, it's just how things are here now, your safety is important. Now please sit down and we will explain the situation to you."

Alice nodded sadly and sat down at a chair that sat in front of the desk, Peter went and stood next to her, his hands crossed across his chest and glaring at Julius.


	5. Chapter 5

Julius stared at Alice who had her head bowed and he started to explain everything of what he knew of how Wonderland got to how it was now.

"Not long after you left us this world started to change, everything changed. The plants ...people ...even the sky. The sky and plants were the first things to change and then everyone's personalities began to alter slowly."

Julius paused and he looked at Alice ...her eyes were wide.

Peter continued where Julius left off, his voice quiet, "Roleholders could feel themselves changing both physically and mentally though we couldn't stop it from happening. No one knows why or how it happened; everyone got affected in different ways..."

Peter gave a sigh and moved to behind Alice, he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her cheek.

"How did Nightmare get all those horrible scars?" Alice asked.

Peter tightened his hold on the girl, "I won't go into too much detail as I do not wish to scare you further but one night Ace captured Nightmare and tried to get him to open up the connection to the other world for him. When Nightmare refused repeatedly Ace tortured him, I suppose that the Knight thought that if he could get into your world he could've escaped turning into what he is now."

Peter stared down at her sadly.

"So what should I do now? What can I do to make things right?" Alice said, with tears streaming down her face.

Peter and Julius didn't say anything, Peter unwrapped his arms from around from his Alice and went in front of her and looked her in the eyes while cupping the girl's face with his white gloved hands gently.

"You don't have to do anything Alice, we may not know the cause of everything that has happened to Wonderland but it is not your fault. Do you understand me?" Peter said.

Alice nodded, but she looked like that she didn't really believe him, especially since she had been told that things had started to change after she had left the world of Wonderland.

"You don't have to drink the potion ...not if you don't want to, not this time. I know that Nightmare told you that you had to become a player in this world again but I don't want you to be, it's too dangerous ...I could lose you."

There was a short silence and as Alice looked into Peter's eyes, tears fell down her cheeks which Peter quickly wiped away.

"I'm sorry Peter but I want to be a player again ..." Alice said quietly, looking into Peter's eyes.

Peter let go of her and shook his head, his eyes narrowed with worry and his hands shook,

"No Alice I ...I ...could lose you! The others, they have changed too much! They are not right in their minds! I cannot allow you to play the game this time" Peter said.

Alice frowned and looked down to hands which were resting in her lap, "No...I ...I ...want to help everyone and Nightmare said that if I drink the medicine that I will be able to do that..."

Peter stared at her and after a moment he crossed his arms across his chest and said "No! I forbid it my dear Alice! I won't let you put your own life in danger!" He said this with an angry tone.

Alice raised her head and stared at Peter with surprise ,that surprise turned to anger "Are you forbidding me to help my friends? " she asked angrily , his fists now clenched with anger .

"Yes, I am "said Peter.

Alice glared at him and stood up to stare him in his eyes, she then did something she had never done to Peter before while angry at him. She grabbed a hold of his bunny ears and tugged at them really hard causing Peter to gasp in pain "Well, what if I was taught how to fight then? Would you allow me to help then?"

"Yes! Of course yes! I'll of course let you stay if you know how to protect yourself! Now please let go of my ears before you tear them off my head!"

Alice let go of Peter's long bunny ears and smiled with triumph, then after a moment she looked to Peter who was rubbing his ears and had tears of pain in his eyes. She looked over to Julius who was staring at the both of them with wide eyes and was covering his own ears to ensure that they wouldn't get pulled as well.

After a moment Alice gave a sigh and then kissed Peter on the lips in apology, after she kissed him she stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his body. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed apologies that were muffled and hard to make out the words.

Peter stared down to his chest and brought his hands down to wrap around Alice's body and he rested his chin upon her head.

"Don't worry Alice, everything is going to be alright, I am fine and I will die before I let anyone or anything hurt you." Peter said softly as he ran a hand up and down the girl's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Should I leave the room White?" came Julius's voice.

Peter nodded, "Yes, that would be good, give Alice and myself some time alone and also make some tea for Alice please Monrey" said Peter before kissing Alice on the top of her head.

Julius gave a nod and left for the kitchen.

Peter looked toward the window and saw that it was the afternoon now, he gave a sigh, "I should be getting back to the castle soon or the Queen shall have my head when I return" he muttered to himself grimly.

Despite saying that to himself though Peter didn't move from his spot, he felt that Alice was far more important than his own life after all and at the moment she needed him. After a while of comforting Alice he started to walk back up to Alice's bedroom, carrying her in his arms and placed her on the bed, she had finally calmed down and had fallen asleep with her hands still holding onto him tightly.

"You can rest for a while Alice, you have exhausted yourself. If you truly do want to drink that potion drink it once you have had some rest "Said Peter softly

Then Peter laid down next to her and pulled the girl into his arms so he could hold her close to him as she later carefully removed himself from Alice and left the Clocktower to go to Heart castle , he wasn't looking forward to seeing the Queen again , she was sure to be furious with him .

When Alice woke next she found a note, reading it the note said this -

_My sweet Alice,_

_I am terribly sorry but I have to leave you for now, do not worry though my love, I will return soon. I just have to do my duties for the Queen for a short time or I shall have no head, I will come back in one piece to your loving embrace in no time. If you wish to you may drink that potion before I get back._

_Your loving bunny, Peter White._

_P.S - Please inform me if that watchmaker has hurt you in any way and I will deal with it appropriately. I Love You! – DON'T LEAVE THE CLOCK TOWER._

Alice put down the letter, more than worried, not that she was the sentimental romantic type of girl but she hoped that Peter was going to return soon. Giving a small sigh of worry, she went downstairs, now ready to face Julius and to drink the potion and play the game again. Only this time she was sure that the game would be very different for her this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice went down the stairs step by step very slowly. Fear was slowly consuming her, she's been here for only a couple of time-periods and everything she heard scared her. She tried her best not to look scared in front of Peter and Julius so they wouldn't worry about her and convince her to go back home.

Alice then just paused for a minute thinking this one last time. _'I have to do this, for my friends. No matter what, get a hold of yourself Alice. You can do this'_

Alice resumed her walking. She could hear Julius's voice becoming louder and louder. "F**k" He cried.

Alice still went on, and as soon as she knew it he was right in front of her. "Julius, I'm ready to play the game again." She gulped. Julius handed her the potion of hearts.

"This is your last chance to stop. Once you drink it there's no going back."

Alice took one last glance at it and then started to drink it as fast as she could before her fear took over her again. When she was finally done she looked at Julius straight in the eye, wondering what happened to him?

Julius said that everyone changed for the worst when she left, and Peter said to watch out for Julius. What did happen to the watchmaker?

"Thanks Julius" Alice's eyes wandered somewhere else, know not able to make eye contact.

"Well I must be getting to work know, and don't go outside." He quickly rushed out. As if he didn't want to stay near Alice.

"Julius?" The foreigner frowned. Did Julius not want to be around her?

Alice stared at her vile. Completely empty. She put it in her pocket and then ran toward the exit. She remembered what Peter and Julius said, but didn't care. She needed to find everybody and figure out what happened. That's why she was brought back here right? To return this place back to normal, not just sit around here and do nothing.

"Sorry Peter" She mumbled before she exited the clock tower.

She ran as fast as she could until she could no longer see the tower. She was still stun by the scenery of Wonderland.

Then right when she couldn't see the tower anymore a vicious plant with fangs came up to her. It's roots were like feet and hands, its smell was toxic, and worst of all...It looked hungry. The plant stared at Alice like a little boy staring at the worlds biggest lollipop.

The plant started to attack her, trying to capture her with its mouth. Luckily for Alice she dodged the fangs but soon got tied up by the deadly plants roots.

It held her by her legs, arms, and neck. Slowly choking her until she lost consciousness. Alice began to regret leaving the tower but refused to give up. If she learned anything from this crazy place was to never give up.

***Boom Boom***

Alice heard a gun shot before she almost lost conciseness. All she could see before she fainted was a man at least 5'9 tall, holding a gun in his hands to kill the plant that attacked and tried to eat her.

Once he finally killed the man-eating plant he came closer and closer towards Alice.

"A-Alice...Is that you?"

~~~XXX~~~

Alice was being carried princess style by who knows where by her savior. Still unconscious. Entering an abandon amusement park, all torn down and gloomy looking.

"What are you doing here again? You haven't come here in months after the amusement park closed." A cold voice hissed.

"Not know old man, I've got some news. Look who I brought." The savior grinned.

"I-Is that Alice" The cold voice asked.

"Yea, she finally returned."

The man with the cold voice came closer towards her, smiling on what he saw. "Come on, it's not safe out here, lets get in my office."

The 2 men got inside an office and gently sat the young girl down a couch. "So what are we gonna do with her?"

"I don't know, but lets first find out if she's OK or not. And old man, if you even touch her with your gun i'll kill you. I found her so I'm the one who well do 'things' to her well be me" The savior hissed.

"Don't worry I won't do anything bad to her...Yet." He other man grinned.

~~~XXX~~~

"Ahhhhhh" Alice moaned, slowly starting to get up. "What happened?" She shook her head trying to fully wake up. All she could remember was that there was a man-eating plant that tried to eat her and then bullets were fired. "Where am I?" Alice observed her surroundings.

She was in a horrible in-shaped room. The wallpaper was torn, the walls were covered in blood, mold, dirt, and other things unspeakable to man-kind. The furniture was torn to pieces, the smell was deadly, and there were died animals everywhere. So in other words it was just like everything else in this messed up world.

"What happened to me?" Alice stood up and decided to walk around. She exited the room and gently closed the door, not making a sound. "Ouch!" She quietly screeched, her left arm started to hurt like crazy when she used it to close the door. The fight from the man-eating plant must have given her this pain.

"I'm going back to the room to check up on Alice again" Alice overheard a familiar voice.

"S**t" she cussed. The foreigner was curious on who her savior was but wanted to run and hide even more. She got back into the room she just got out of and locked the door. After she did that she quickly hid in a closet next to her.

"Hey old man! Did you lock the door!?" The familiar voice yelled.

"No!"

"Huhh, maybe she woke up?" The man behind the door mumbled. He took 3 steps back and then knocked the door down.

Alice opened a slight bit of the closet door to see who came in. She gasped at what she saw. It was Boris, one of her best-est friends. He's look was different just like everyone else she meet. His body was covered in horrible scars, his hair was mud-gray, one of his eyes was the color red, the flesh on his skin was unspeakable, and his teeth were similar to the plant's that tried to kill her.

"Where did she go?" Boris grinned while he tapped his chin. By his grinning on his face Alice knew that he knew where she was hiding.

_'Well I should just reveal myself, it's not like he's gonna kill me. Right?'_ Alice got out of the closet and revealed herself. "H-Hey Boris" Alice twitched. Boris just grinned and slowly walked up towards her,

"So Alice, it's been a long time. How have you been." He evilly smiled.

"G-Good...I'm not died yet so, it's all good...H-How about you?" Alice gulped.

"What do you think?" He whispered in her ear.

"B-Boris?!" Alice blushed.

"What? Don't you like the new me? You haven't changed a bit Alice, you haven't changed a bit." He grabbed her by her shoulder, tightening his grip so she wouldn't escape.

"Boris, let me go!" She hissed.

"You can't give me orders Alice, if you can't see I'm the one with the upper advantage." His grip tightened even more.

"Ouch! Boris please stop that hurts!"

"No" He pinned her down to the wall

"You're not the Boris I know. Who are you?" Alice almost teared.

"Oh poor, poor, naive Alice. I've changed, everyone changed. You should just be happy that I didn't do anything to you...Yet" He chuckled darkly. Alice's eyes widened, this world was horrible.

"Help" She muttered.

* * *

**My first chapter that I wrote on this fanfic, Yay. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alice couldn't move in the position she was in. Boris's eyes were cold and full of lust. All she could do was tremble in fear. But no, she wasn't going to give up and let him see her cry and beg to let her go.

"Boris!" She yelled. "I said let go!" Alice yanked his tail as hard as she could, causing him to be in pain. Something has gotten into her. She gasps at what she did and slowly backed away. "Um...Boris..."

He didn't answer, all he did was grin, similar to Ace's when he would always try listening to her heart-beat.

_'Crap' _Alice thought. She tried to make a run for it again but Boris grabbed her wrist.

"You've got guts Alice, you got guts." He darkly chuckled.

Alice's wasn't gonna go down with a fight. "Thanks" She tried to look fearless.

"Hey, I guess you woke up!" Said a more cheerful voice. It was no other than Mary Gowland.

"G-Gowland!" The outsider got out of the Cheshire cat's grasp and rushed towards the duch(ess). She quickly got behind him.

"Boris, what did you do to her?" Gowland smiled.

Gowland's look was different as well. He wasn't wearing any glasses, also instead his hair was down, his clothes were as dark as the sky, he had wrinkles all over his face, and his hair color was white like an old man's, he smelled of blood and dirt, and he had even more cuts and scrapes than Boris had on his body.

"Like I said before old man, she's mine." Boris hissed.

"Why can't we learn to share" Gowland whined.

Alice became mad. She wasn't a toy that someone could just take and own. "Hey!" Alice roared. "I'm a living being, not a thing you can take and own. Gosh!" She blurted out.

Gowland and Boris blinked at her for a few seconds then broke into laughter. Alice blushed to their reaction. "W-What's so funny! Why are you guys laughing at me!"

Gowland just kept laughing and put an arm around her. "You really haven't changed a bit Alice"

"Let go Gowland!" Alice screeched.

"Alright, alright" He obeyed her command. He's smile was real and so was Boris's. And by the look of it Alice bet they haven't laughed or smiled like this in a long time. A** really** long time. "Sorry about Boris, Alice. He's not himself" The man apologized.

"Don't worry" Alice smiled to show them she was alright.

"So how have you been Alice, long time no see" Gowland said trying to break the ice.

"Nothing really. I'm went into a university, I'm a little older now, and...Nothing that interesting" She answered. "Oh yeah, I also took a couple of karate classes" She muttered.

"Really!" Boris's face light up. "Cool show us some moves"

Alice shyly looked down towards the ground. "I-I only took like 3 classes, I'm not even that good at fighting." She tried convincing them.

"Don't worry Alice were all friends here, no ones gonna laugh" The amusement park owner encouraged her.

"Yea, and if you do suck I'll give you a couple of pointers, but I bet you, you suck really bad, you really are gonna suck so don't worry." Boris chuckled.

Alice gotten really mad at his words. She came over towards him and punched him in the nose. "How's that you jerk" She stuck her tongue out at him like a 3-year-old.

After Gowland witnessed that he just couldn't stop laughing. "Ha ha ha, wow Alice you really know how to make us laugh"

"Ouch that really hurt Alice!" Boris growled.

"So, do you think I still need pointers" Alice smirked.

"No but never do that again" He threatened.

"What did I do wrong, you asked me to do that!" Alice defended herself.

"Well I didn't say punch me in the face!" He shout back.

Alice and Boris kept shouting at each-other for several minuets, Gowland finally got sick of this stupid nonsense. "Alright, alright enough with the arguing you two, you're giving me the a headache"

The two just turned away from each-other and crossed their arms. They were both acting like 2 little kids. After all this Alice couldn't help but giggle. Boris was acting like a spoiled brat. He really did change.

"Know then Alice..." Gowland's smile disappeared. "...Know that we all had are laughs...Lets get serious" He's face expression changed. Alice could once again feel the atmosphere growing thinner.

"Gowland...You wouldn't hurt me would you?...Not you..." Alice's eyes saddened. The person that was like an uncle to her, might be planning right know to hurt her or even worse.

Gowland felt a tiny bit guilty, making Alice put on such a sad face. "...Come with me" He grabbed her arm, they began to walk towards the exit of the abandon amusement park.

"Alice listen well, because I'm only gonna say this once. Run away, because next time we catch you here...We won't be that kind like right now. You already saw what Boris is like, and his not even that angry right now. And I really don't want to hurt you. Run Alice and take this with you" He handed her a gun.

Alice looked at him with such sad eyes.

"Run, before I do something I might regret"

"B-but Gowland" Alice frowned. But she stopped herself from saying anything else and took the gun and then just started to follow his command. She ran and ran as fast as her legs could carry her anywhere but here. _'Gowland...Boris...'  
_

***Bump***

"F**K! Watch where you're going you idiot faceless!" A man screamed. The reason he thought Alice was a faceless was because she hid her eyes from the tears she made as she ran"

Alice set her hands to the ground, but her face was still hidden because of her hair. "W-W-W-Well. M-M-M-My B-Ba-ad!" She yelled back "G-Go away who e-ever you are!"

"Whatever, just stay here and die by the plants. Like I would give a f**k." The man started to walk back from where he was before.

Alice got as mad as Vivaldi would get right before she says off with your "W-W-Well if you want m-me to d-die so bad why don't y-you kill be your-self!" She grabbed his arm and looked at him straight in the eye with a deadly glare. But right when she looked at the mans face she gasped...It was no other than one of her closest friends...Elliot March. The March hare.

"A-Alice!"

"E-Elliot!"


End file.
